memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Qo'noS
"Only Qo'noS endures". - Klingon death chant ( ) thumb|The capital city in [[2151.]] thumb|Qo'noS in [[2367.]] of the First City in 2367]] Qo'noS (transliterated to Kronos in English) is a Class M planet, homeworld of the Klingons and capital of the Klingon Empire. Astronomical Data Location *Beta Quadrant ** Klingon system Using the Vulcan star charts, Qo'noS was first visited by Humans in 2151. It is about four days away from Sol at warp 4.5. :In an early draft of , Data gives the exact date of Kahless's death as 1547 years ago (from 2369), or 822 AD. However, from , we know that the Earth calendar year of 2373 coincides with the year of Kahless 999. Assuming that the Klingon calculation of time starts with Kahless's death, we may conclude that one Klingon year, thus one orbital period of Qo'noS, equals 1.552 Terran years. Name(s) *Qo'noS *The Homeworld :Other unofficial names for the Klingon homeworld exist. ''Kling comes from an abandoned premise which was mentioned in and a few FASA role-playing games. It is also used (along with Klinzhai) in the 1989 edition of The Worlds of the Federation; in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, it is stated that Kling was in fact the original name for the planet but most people thought it was silly. Kling is now more commonly considered a major province on the planet Qo'noS. Klinzhai is another commonly-mentioned non-canon name; it was used mostly in the FASA RPG and various novels, until the release of .'' Further Information Historical Qo'noS is the homeworld of the Klingons and the capital world of the Klingon Empire, and houses the Klingon High Council and other important institutions. In 2293, the nearby moon Praxis, a key energy-production facility for the Klingon Empire, exploded after an accident involving over-mining which sent out a subspace shock wave, causing severe damage to the planet's ozone layer. This event forced planning for the evacuation of the planet and led to the signing of the First Khitomer Accord with the Federation. ( ) Qo'noS first joined the Federation sometime in some fashion after 2327 and before 2365. ( ) :It was not clear based on Wesley's statement in "Samaritan Snare" in exactly what capacity the Klingons "joined" the Federation, but other episodes would indicate it was not a full membership. In any case, this "joining" would certainly explain why K'Nera had a Federation emblem aboard his ship, as seen in . Geographical One region on Qo'nos is the Ketha lowlands, which are dominated by agricultural usage and are the birthplace of General Martok. ( ) :According to the script for , the surface of Qo'noS comprises a single supercontinent and a vast ocean. In addition, the planet has a severely tilted axis which causes wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere, and extremes of both warm and frigid weather. Topography *Caves of No'Mat *Hamar Mountains *Sea of Gatan *Kang's Summit *Kri'stak volcano *Lake of Lusor *Skral River Regions *Ketha Province **Ketha lowlands *Mekro'vak region Cities *First City (capital) *Qam-Chee *Quin'lat *Tong Vey Zoological *Glob fly *Goat *Grint hound *Grishnar cat *Jackal *Jackal mastiff *Lingta *Monster dog *Octopus *Pipius *Sabre bear *Sark *Targ Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** Background It is not clear if the Qo'noS seen in is the same planet as that seen in the TNG and DS9 episodes, since the evacuation and a possible relocation of the Klingon capital world has never been seen or mentioned on screen, but merely planned at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Nevertheless, the two versions of the planet (ENT vs. TNG/DS9) appear quite different from each other. Some believe this is due to pollution in the planet's atmosphere. This possible relocation would also serve to explain the differences in distances between "Broken Bow" and episodes set at later dates. Qo'noS was mentioned as being located four days from Earth at warp 4.5 in the Enterprise episode "Broken Bow". Warp 4.5 equates to approximately 30,000,000 kilometers per second (100 times the speed of light), and Archer also mentions that the Enterprise is traveling at this speed. If the Enterprise sustained warp 4.5 for the duration of the four days, Qo'noS should only be about one light year from Earth. However, this is only one quarter of the distance between Sol and her nearest neighbor, Proxima Centauri, 4.2 light years away. Category:Planets Qo'noS cs:Qo'noS de:Qo'noS es:Qo'noS fr:Qo'noS nl:Qo'noS